1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly for an automobile seat and, more particularly, to an armrest assembly for an automobile seat, in which an armrest protrudes pivotally forwards from a foldable seatback such that a passenger rests his/her arm on the armrest when the seatback is folded downwards, and comes into contact with the seatback when the seatback is folded upwards in order to take a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, an armrest is a convenient accessory on which a driver or a passenger rests his/her arm when making a long excursion in order to reduce fatigue of his/her arm and shoulder resulting from long-term driving.
Such an armrest is generally installed in a space between a driver seat and a passenger seat. Recently, the armrest has been installed on both sides of a seat, and particularly has frequently been applied to a rear seat for comfortable boarding of a rear passenger.
In the case of the rear seat, the vehicle has two rows of seats or three rows of seats according to its model. Generally, in the case of the two rows of seats, each rear seat is equipped with the armrest on both sides of the seatback thereof. In the case of the three rows of seats, most center seats are folded, so that it is difficult to install the armrest on the intermediate seat due to interference of the armrest.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the arrangement of three rows of rear seats in a vehicle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, three different rear seats are arranged in a vehicle. Among them, the center seat 30 is installed between the left-hand seat 10 and the right-hand seat 20 so as to be able to be folded.
In this manner, since the center seat 30 is folded, the armrest can be generally installed on the left-hand side of the left-hand seat 10 and on the right-hand side of the right-hand seat 20. However, the armrest cannot be installed on the right-hand side of the left-hand seat 10 and on the left-hand side of the right-hand seat 20, which interfere with the center seat 30.
Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when no passenger takes the center seat 30, the center seat 30 is folded, and then passengers who take the seats adjacent to the center seat use the seatback of the folded center seat instead of the armrest. However, even when the center seat 30 is folded, the height thereof is low, and thus it is insufficient for the center seat 30 to serve as the armrest.
As such, the passengers who take the seats adjacent to the center seat 30 lean their bodies to the center seat 30 in order to rest their arms on the seatback 31 of the center seat 30. If the passengers sit in this uncomfortable posture for a long time, this bad posture of the passenger causes spinal curvature.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.